shadowofwarfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Pat O'Brien/Uruks Titles (Italian)
Hi, friends of the wiki. I thought about creating this blog post with a list to the Uruks and Olog-Hai titles from the Nemesis System as written in my country of origin, Italy. I hope to be interested for you, guys. Maybe I will create another blog post dedicated to Uruks and Olog-Hai titles in English. NOTE: These posts will be constantly updated. I will not make distinctions between the games, the tribes and the races (Uruks & Olog-Hai) of Sauron's army. NOTE-2: I also add the titles of the recruited Esterling mercenaries in the DLC The Desolation of Mordor (in those cases indicated with the acconto TDoM). |-|A= * Accalappiaumani * Accaparra Carne * Acchiappa Graug * Affilalama * Agitatore * Ali Infuocate * Alveare di pietra * Amante degli Schiavi * Amante dei Ghûl * Amante dei Mezzuomini * Amante del Dolore * Amante del sangue * Amante della carne * Amico dei Ghûl * Ammazzafratello * Ammazzagiganti * Ammazzanani * Ammazzaorchi * Ammazzavermi * Apriteschi * Arco del Teschio * Arco di Morgoth * Artiglio della forgia * Assassino di Raminghi * Assistente del torrione * Attaccabrighe |-|B= * Barbadimetallo * Bavoso * Bernoccoluto * Bestiaputrefatta * Bevivita * Braccatore di Uomini * Bracciodiferro * Bruciacarne * Bruciagrog * Bruciaterra * Bruciatore * Bruttafaccia * Burattinaio |-|C= * Cacciatore d'Orchi (TDoM) * Cacciatore di Ghûl * Cacciatore di ratti * Cacciatore di sangue * Cacciatore di teste * Cacciatore di trofei * Cacciatore di Uomini * Cannibale * Capo Razziatore * Carne Marcia * Carnivoro Ingordo * Cartografo * Cavaliere del Graug * Cavaliere di ferro * Cavaocchi * Cercafuoco * Cercapena * Cercasangue * Cervello Danneggiato * Chi scappa * Colleziona orecchie * Colleziona ossa * Colleziona sterco * Colleziona teschi * Collezionista di orecchie * Collezionista di ossa * Collezionista di sterco * Collezionista di teschi * Collezionista di teste * Colui che divora * Colui che fugge * Colui che osserva * Contrabbandiere * Creatore di Lame * Creatore di trofei * Crepuscolo * Cultore della collera * Cuore Nero * Custode delle Vasche |-|D= * dei Carrieri (TDoM) * dei Furfanti * dei Lividi * dei Ragni * dei ragni * del Cancello Nero * del Crepuscolo * del Fetore * del Mare (TDoM) * del Putridume * del Vento * dell'Occhio * dell'Oscurità * della Bianca Mano * della Fossa * della fossa * della Mano * delle Bestie * delle Caverne * delle Cicatrici * delle Pianure (TDoM) * Dente Nero * Desolazione * di Lithlad * di Minas Morgul * Diarroico * Distruggiuomo * Divora Fiamma * Divoramontagne * Divoratore di sogni * Divoratore di volti * Domatore * Domatore di bestie * Domatore di Caragor |-|E= * Esca * Esploratore |-|F= * Fabbricaschiavi * Faccia sfregiata * Fiamma della Guerra * Figlio di Troll * Fiume di sangue * Forgiatore di armi * Forgiatore di Spade * Frantumateschi * Furiere |-|G= * Ganci da carne * Gigante da combattimento * Goccia di sangue * Guardiano degli schiavi * Guardiano dei Ghûl * Guerrafondaio * Guida della Catena * Guida della Caverna * Gustoso |-|I= * i Gemelli * il Bandito * il Bardo * il Batticarne * il Bavoso * il Bello * il Bestione * il Birraio * il Blocco * il Boia * il Brivido * il Bruno * il Bruto * il Burlone * il Cacciatore * il Cacciatore di gloria * il Cacciatore prodigo * il Campione * il Campione di Gorgoroth * il Cannone * il Cantante * il Cantore * il Cavabudella * il Cavaliere di ferro * il Cavernicolo * il Chirurgo * il Clemente (TDoM) * il Codardo * il Collezionista * il Collezionista di Tark * il Colosso * il Coltello * il Compassionevole * il Condottiero * il Conoscitore * il Consigliere * il Contaminato * il Contorto * il Contrabbandiere * il Cornuto Signore * il Corridore * il Corrotto * il Corruttore * il Corvo * il Costante * il Credente * il Crudele * il Cuoco * il Custode * il Custode della storia * il Dannato * il Debole * il Decapitatore * il Demolitore * il Depresso * il Devastatore * il Devoto * il Difensore * il Diffamatore * il Dipinto * il Disastroso * il Disgustoso * il Distruttore * il Divoraterra * il Divoratore * il Dorato * il Drago * il Dragone * il Dritto * il Duellante * il Fabbro * il Falco infernale * il Famelico * il Fanatico * il Fedele * il Feroce * il Fiacco * il Fidato * il Fiero * il Fifone * il Filosofo * il Fiocco di Neve * il Flagello * il Flagellatore * il Focoso * il Folle * il Forgiato * il Forte * il Fortunato * il Frantumatore * il Fratello * il Freddo * il Fuorilegge * il Furente * il Furioso * il Furtivo * il Gemello * il Geniale * il Gentile * il Gigante * il Giudice * il Golosone * il Grande * il Grosso * il Guardiano * il Guardiano dei cancelli * il Guardiano dell'assedio * il Guardiano di Mordor * il Guerriero * il Killer * il Ladro * il Ladro di Caragor * il Lagnoso * il Lamentoso * il Leale * il Leggendario * il Lottatore * il Lugubre * il Macellaio * il Macellatore * il Maestro * il Maimorto * il Malaticcio * il Malato * il Maledetto * il Mandriano * il Mangiabudella * il Mangiatutto * il Maniaco * il Marchiatore * il Martello * il Massiccio * il Matto * il Mendicante * il Messaggero * il Mietitore * il Militante * il Minatore * il Mingherlino * il Mistico * il Morto * il Muro * il Nanerottolo * il Nero * il Nobile * il Noioso * il Novellino * il Patetico * il Pazzo * il Peloso * il Pensatore * il Perduto * il Perfido * il Pericoloso * il Persecutore * il Piagnone * il Pianificatore * il Piccolino * il Piromane * il Più folle * il Poeta * il Pomposo * il Portaguerra * il Posseduto * il Precipitoso * il Predatore * il Predone * il Prescelto * il Presentatore * il Prevedibile * il Profanatore * il Professore * il Protettore * il Provocatore * il Pungiglione * il Punitore * il Punzecchiatore * il Puro * il Putrido * il Ragno delle sabbie * il Randellatore * il Randello * il Rapido * il Ratto * il Regale * il Ricucito * il Rimatore * il rimatore * il Ripudiato * il Riservato * il Risolutore * il Rosso * il Rovinato * il Ruffiano * il Sadico * il Saggio * il Salaterra * il Sapientone * il Sarto * il Segugio * il Selvaggio * il Sempreferito * il Senza Vergogna * il Senzacuore * il Senzapelle * il Serpente * il Sicario * il Signore dei ratti * il Signore della guerra * il Simpatico * il Soffocatore * il Sognatore * il Soldato (TDoM) * il Sorto dalla guerra * il Sospettoso * il Superstite * il Sussurratore * il Tagliagole * il Taglio * il Tattico * il Temerario * il Temibile * il Temprato * il Terribile * il Terrore * il Timido * il Tiranno * il Tonante * il Torturato (TDoM) * il Torturatore * il Tozzo * il Triste (TDoM) * il Tristo * il Trituratore * il Vagabondo * il Vedente * il Veggente * il Velenoso * il Vendicatore * il Vigliacco * il Vigoroso * il Viscido * Inflessibile |-|L= * l'Abbandonato * l'Accalappiatore * l'Accetta * l'Addestratore * l'Addestratore di Caragor * l'Adorabile * l'Affamato di Potere * l'Affascinante * l'Affettatore * l'Affogato * l'Alchimista * l'Altro Gemello * l'Amante (TDoM) * l'Amaro * l'Amichevole * l'Ammaliato * l'Ammazzafamiglia * l'Amputatore * l'Antico * l'Anziano * l'Appostato * l'Araldo * l'Arbitro * l'Architetto * l'Ardito * l'Armaiolo * l'Assassino * l'Assetato * l'Assetato di sangue * l'Astioso (TDoM) * l'Astronomo (TDoM) * l'Astuto * l'Attizzatoio * l'Audace * l'Aureo (TDoM) * l'Avido * l'Avvelenato * l'Avvelenatore * l'Eccelso (TDoM) * l'Egoista (TDoM) * l'Elmo Nero * l'Erpice * l'Eterno * l'Immortale * l'Impalatore * l'Impazzito * l'Impavido * l'Impostore * l'Imprendibile * l'Inamovibile * l'Inarrestabile * l'Incantato * l'Incisore * l'Incubo * l'Incudine * l'Indistruttibile * l'Indolente * l'Indomabile * l'Indovino * l'Infame * l'Infausto * l'Infelice (TDoM) * l'Infernale * l'Infetto * l'Infinito * l'Ingordo * l'Ingrigito * l'Intransigente * l'Invisibile * l'Irrazionale * l'Irrefrenabile * l'Olmo Nero * l'Ombra * l'Omicida * l'Orco * l'Orfano (TDoM) * l'Oscuro * l'Osservatore * l'Ossessionato * l'Ubriaco * l'Uccisore morto * l'Umiliatore * l'Uncino * l'Urlatore * la Canaglia * la Diga * la Larva * la Leggenda * la Lingua * la Macchina * la Macina * la Montagna * la Piaga * la Picca * la Punta * la Sentinella * la Torcia * la Tormenta * la Torre * la Valanga * la Vespa * la Volontà di ferro * Lama della Morte * Lama Nera * Lamerapide * Leccaossa * Leccapentola * Leccasalme * Leccasangue * Leccavermi * Lecchino * lo Scaltro * lo Scaraventatore * lo Scavatore * lo Schiacciatore * lo Schiavista * lo Scommettitore * lo Scorpione * lo Scudo * lo Scuoiatore * lo Sfaccendato * lo Sfregiatore * lo Sfuggente * lo Smembrato * lo Spaccaossa * lo Spavaldo * lo Spazzino * lo Spergiuro (TDoM) * lo Spezzacatena * lo Spezzatutto * lo Spiedo * lo Spietato * lo Spillasangue * lo Sporco * lo Spossato * lo Spregevole * lo Squartatore * lo Stanziale * lo Sterminatore * lo Sterminatore di Tark * lo Stolto * lo Storpiatore * lo Strangolatore * lo Stregone * lo Stritolatore * lo Studioso * lo Sventratore * lo Zoppo * lo Zozzo * Lottatore della Fossa * Lottatore della fossa * Lungodente |-|M= * Macellaio di bestie * Macinacorpi * Maestro d'Arcieri * Maestro d'arcieri * Maestro dei Berserker * Maestro del combattimento * Maestro del grog * Maestro della guerra * Maestro di berserker * Maestro di disciplina * Mangiacuori * Mangiamorti * Mangianani * Mangiapelle * Mangiaragni * Mano di Sangue * Marchiatore a Fuoco * Marea di sangue * Martello di Metallo * Mascellabloccante * Mastino massacratore * Mastino sanguinario * Mastro armaiolo * Mastro carceriere * Menterabbiosa * Mercante di Fiamme * Mezzalingua * Miccia * Monocolo * Monoparola * Montagna di ghiaccio * Mordicervelli * Mozzateste |-|N= * Nido di Vermi * Nuvolatonante |-|O= * Occhi Brillanti * Occhio d'Aquila * Occhio del Male * Occhiobianco * Occhiomatto * Occhiomorto * Odianani * Ossasottili * Osso di morte |-|P= * Padrone degli schiavi * Pelle di Cenere * Pelle di ferro * Pelle di pietra * Pelle sfregiata * Peso morto * Pidocchioso * Piedi veloci * Piluccacarne * Porta pioggia (TDoM) * Portacalamità * Portasangue * Portatempesta * Portatore di dolore * Portatore di morte * Portatore di paura * Primo Artiglio della Mano * Progenie Mostruosa * Pruriginoso * Pugno di ferro * Pugno di martello * Pugno di pietra * Purosangue * Pustola di carne |-|Q= * Quarto Artiglio della Mano * Quinto Artiglio della Mano |-|R= * Raschiabarile * Ratto di Caverna * Rimetticarne * Risatina * Rovina-fratello (TDoM) |-|S= * Saccheggiatore * Sangue di Rana * Sbucciapelle * Scavatombe * Schiacciarocce * Schioccaossa * Sciamano * Scorticatore * Scriba istruito * Scudo Spezzato * Scuotimontagne * Scuotiossa * Secondo Artiglio della Mano * Segaossa * Sentinella * Sgretolatore * Signore degli schiavi * Signore del massacro * Signore del tuono * Signore dell'arco * Signore della lancia * Signore della spada * Signore della zuffa * Signore delle guardie * Signore delle lame * Signore delle larve * Signore dello scudo * Soffiatore di corno * Spaccacrani * Spaccateschi * Spellatore * Spergiuro * Spezza tela * Spezzacollo * Spezzaossa * Spezzauomini * Spina Nera * Squarciaossa * Sterminatore di morti * Strappacarne * Supervisore |-|T= * Tagliacrani * Tagliagola * Tempesta di Sangue * Tenaglie Calde * Terzo Artiglio della Mano * Teschio di ferro * Teschio di roccia * Testa di ferro * Testa di legno * Testa Grassa * Testacalda * Tiralungo * Tiro Fortunato * Tirolungo * Tremarella * Trincasangue * Tritacarne * Troncacolli * Trucidaelfi |-|U= * Uccisore di alberi * Uccisore di bestie * Uccisore di drachi * Uccisore di Ghûl * Uccisore di Graug * Uccisore di Re |-|V= * Ventre di fuoco * Viscere tonanti |-|Z= * Zanna di Caragor * Zanna Dorata * Zoppo Category:Blog posts